S&M
by deelfire
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt tak ingin adiknya menjadi masochist yang ngemaso abis mengemban seluruh tugas eropa di bahunya. Sang Jerman terkadang hobi overworking. Mantan Prussia itu ingin mengajak adinya have fun. Orang masochist itu… biasanya suka S&M kan ya?


Dia adalah tipe orang yang sangat suka bermain dan tak pernah serius. Orang yang tak bisa menikmati hidup merupakan orang yang merugi, menurutnya. Menurutnya pula, orang yang seperti itu kan cepat tua; seperti adiknya. Lihat tuh, adiknya yang kecil imut-imut tapi tak pernah bisa bersantai kini berwajah 5 abad kendati umur baru menginjak… berapa? 80 tahun? 100 tahun? Ah lupa. Sudah begitu si adik ini hobi sekali mengemban tugas berat. Mungkinkah adiknya _masochist_?

Huh?

Waduh. Jika itu benar, Gilbert Beilschmidt merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak. Dia tak akan membiarkan adiknya memasokan diri dengan pekerjaan dan pekerjaan! Benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan! Ok. Hari ini Gilbert berjanji akan mengajak adiknya _have fun_! Tapi tunggu dulu, _have fun_ seperti apa ya yang dapat ditolerir adiknya? Pasalnya si pirang tak begitu mau minum _beer_ akhir-akhir ini. Diet katanya.

Hm…

Tunggu. Biasanya orang masochist suka dengan senam ala S&M kan ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _S &M_**© **_deelaNErth 2016_**

 ** _Warning + disclaimer : typo, geje, aneh, OOC, slight!S &M, blablabla. Hetalia milik _**Himaruya Hidekaz- ** _sensei_**

 ** _Rate : slight!M or M hardcore (?) idk lah_**

 ** _Pair : GerPrus_**

 ** _Dedicated : pada diri saya yang lagi mesum_** lagi nggak puasa ** _._**

 ** _Sum : Gilbert Beilschmidt tak ingin adiknya menjadi masochist yang ngemaso abis mengemban seluruh tugas eropa di bahunya. Sang Jerman terkadang hobi overworking. Mantan Prussia itu ingin mengajak adinya_** **have fun** ** _. Orang masochist itu… biasanya suka S &M kan ya?_**

 ** _Glossaries :_** bruder = kakak, Nein= tidak, Was = apa, Ja. Werde es tun = Ya, aku akan melakukannya (jebolan google translate ini)

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan dengan sedikit melompat, Gilbert bersiul-siul. Dia hari ini akan menjalankan rencananya. Dan huhuy~ dia tahu adiknya tak akan bisa menolak. Dia kan awesome! Dan perencanaannya tak ada cela sedikit pun. Setelah _browsing_ di internet, _mengublak-ublak_ , memelototi tiap kata pada font-font menyakitkan mata per blog yang dia dapati, akhirnya pemuda 25 tahun namun berperawakan ramping dan tak begitu tinggi menjulang kendati dia miliki darah Jerman itu menghampiri Luddy tersayangnya.

" _Gilbird_ , jangan beritahu West akan rencanaku lho ya. Aku tak mau West tak terpesona pada ke _awesome_ an pemikiranku. Dan ssshhh… Jangan berisik. Kesesese~" bisik Gilbert pada burung kecil kuning yang tengah terpekur di puncak kepalanya. Meski dia sedang berbisik, Gilbert menjadi Gilbert, berbisiknya dengan suara yang entah kenapa mirip orang-orang di pasar menjajakan dagangan.

Lalu Gilbird?

Burung itu masa bodo saja dengan Tuannya. Dia ingin mengingatkan _aduh bos kalau_ herr _Ludwig tak boleh tahu kenapa suaranya di_ blayer _?_ Ah tapi nah. Gilbert- _sama_ -nya yang mengclaim diri super _awesome_ memang terkadang agak-agak miring gimana gitu kan ya? Dan dia sedang lelah. Kemarin dia menemani si Tuan begadang di depan laptop. Dia butuh tidur sekarang. Kopi tak mempan padanya kemarin meski lelaki _Prussian_ itu sudah memaksanya minum. Ya iyalah, secara dia burung!

Berkacak pinggang, Gilbert berdiri di depan pintu kayu ek ruang kerja sang personifikasi Jerman. Dia berdeham sebentar kecil-kecil untuk tes suara. Berikutnya segera dia tendang pintu itu seraya mendeklarasikan kedatangannya dengan suara lantang, "Halo adikku! Kakakmu yang wow ini datang!"

Jerman yang saat itu sedang sibuk di depan mejanya, hanya mengangkat kepala dan menilik kakaknya dari balik gunungan kertas. Dia membenarkan letak kaca matanya sebentar sebelum kembali menekuri kerjaannya.

"W-west! Kenapa kau mengoleksi kertas begini?" terkejut pada lingkungan penuh kertas, albino Prussian melenggangkan kaki memasuki kantor adiknya sembari toleh kanan-toleh kiri. Tak pernah sekali pun dia menemukan kantor adiknya yang selalu tertata begini berantakannya. Ok, beberapa minggu ini dia lebih suka kerja jualan online di ruang bawah tanah—kamarnya—daripada menengok adiknya, tapi jujur berantakannya ruang ini membuatnya kaget.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tak bisa konsentrasi jika berlayar di internet, _bruder_. Itulah alasan mengapa aku kembali menggunakan cara konvensional ketimbang modern. Internet mengalihkan konsentrasi," balas si pirang berbilah biru listrik itu tanpa mengangkat kepala.

Mantan _nation_ mendesah. Apa pula yang menarik perhatian adiknya hingga akhirnya konsentrasinya buyar? Itu tak seperti Ludwig saja. Ludwig yang biasanya kan tak teralihkan walau sejuta rayuan Feliciano merangsang indra pendengaran.

Kira-kira apa yang ditelusuri adiknya diinternet ya?

Gilbert berjalan mendekati adiknya. Kemudian dia memindahkan tumpukan kertas di meja Ludwig yang telah terbubuh tanda-tangan ke sudut lantai yang kosong. Begini-begini dia dulu pernah melakukan apa yang kini sedang adiknya lakukan. Dia pernah menjadi kerajaan yang sangat kuat, kau ingat? Hal seperti ini merupakan makanan kesehariannya dulu. Dan meski itu telah berlalu, kegiatannya beratus tahun tak mungkin membuatnya salah memilah mana tumpukan yang penting dan yang bukan. Ludwig melemparkan pandang ' _bruder_ -itu-penting' pada sang surai salju di awal dia melakukan aktifitas. Tapi dia cuma memutar matanya jengah sebagai jawaban 'iya-aku-ngerti-plis-deh'.

Setelah _space_ kosong terbentuk, lelaki berkulit pucat itu mengundang dirinya untuk hempaskan pantat di sana, di ujung meja. Ludwig memprotes tentu saja. Namun menjadi kakak yang awesome dalam mengabaikan, mantan kerajaan Prussia itu hanya mengibaskan tangan. Kemudian dia mengambil satu kertas yang belum dijamah Ludwig, lalu membacanya. Berikutnya, secara asal dia mencomot pena di tangan si pirang besar itu—dan menghasilkan teriakan 'hei!'—sebelum mencoret-coret kertas itu.

"Pekerjaan akan lebih cepat dikerjakan berdua. Geser kertasmu dan biarkan aku membantu," kata Prussia serius. Nadanya tegas dan penuh perintah. Ludwig tahu betul nada ini kerap digunakan sang kakak kala kerajaannya masih ada guna memerintah bawahannya.

" _Bruder_ , ini pekerjaanku, kau—"

"Kau memilih menggeser kertas, atau kertasmu akan tercabik di tanganku, hm?" tantang sang mantan General Perang.

Ludwig menenggak ludahnya. Manik merah yang berkilat itu tunjukkan keseriusan. Dingin dan penuh aura otorisasi. Hanya sekali dia dapatkan pandangan yang demikian dari kakaknya, semasa perang dunia kedua. Dan kala itu dia membantah sang kakak yang berujung kekalahannya. Dari situ dia mengambil pelajaran. Jika kakaknya sudah berbuat demikian, sudah layangkan tatapan yang demikian, dia harus patuh. Kakaknya mengetahui mana yang baik mana yang bukan kendati sikapnya seperti itu.

"Ok, aku mengijinkanmu membantuku _bruder_. Tapi tolong gunakan meja di sudut sana, tidak baik duduk di atas meja."

"Oh! Benar juga. Kesesese~ baik. Aku akan mengerjakana di sana~"

Satu hal yang sangat Ludwig sayangi akan kakaknya adalah Prussia bukanlah tipe orang yang mampu bertampang mengerikan lama-lama. Dia adalah sosok yang bisa menempatkan emosi dan pengendalian diri. Dia mengagumi pribadi kakaknya yang seperti ini semenjak dulu. Di mata Negara lain, Gilbert hanyalah sosok pengganggu, tapi di matanya, kakaknya adalah topangan hidup. Di saat dia membutuhkan, Gilbert selalu ada. Seperti ini contohnya.

Tersenyum tipis melihat kakaknya berdendang selagi menyeberang ruangan dan menempati tempat duduk yang dimaksudkan, Ludwig berjanji setelah pekerjaannya selesai, dia akan mengiyakan apa pun permintaan kakaknya.

Kemudian mereka bekerja dalam hening. Entah sejak kapan, pemuda ramping dan periang di seberang sana mengenakan kacamata. Entah sejak kapan pula tangannya bergerak cepat dan dia dikelilingi tumpukan kertas. Namun jelas, dia bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Hingga setelah beberapa jam, gangguan datang.

 _Piyo! Piyo! Piyo!_ Gilbird melonjak-lonjak di kepala Gilbert. Dia menggaruk surai lembut itu, mengacak-cak sebelum mematuk-matuk. Kegiatan Gilbird ini sudah berlangsung selama hampir lima menit. Jerman merasa terganggu. Dia mendongak untuk menyelidik. Dia kontan mengerutkan kening begitu mendapati Gilbird yang berusaha menarik perhatian Gilbert tapi tak teracuhkan. Dari tempatnya, personifikasi Negara kuat nan digdaya dalam kancah Eropa itu mengerutkan kening. Keseriusan kakaknya sangat jarang dia jumpai. Dan kini kakaknya tengah serius sampai-sampai mengabaikan Gilbird.

Ya. Gilbert serius. Matanya mecalang. Dengan bertopang dagu, tangan kanannya bergerak cepat menulis sesuatu di lembaran kertas, kemudian membuangnya. Bukan. Bukan membuang. Jika dibuang, maka akan berceceran. Tapi kertas yang dibuang itu membentuk menara perkamen! Wow!

" _Bruder…_ " sang Jerman memanggil kakaknya. Dia tak mendapatkan jawaban.

" _Bruder…_ " dia kembali mencoba, dan gagal.

"Gibert…" kerutan di keningnya makin bertumpuk. Dia merasakan ngeri kini. Kenapa kakaknya tak menjawab?

"PRUSSIA!"

Baru setelah nama Negara sebagai identitas yang telah lenyap kakaknya dia ucapkan secara lantang, Gilbert menoleh. Kerutan tak suka _mewiru_ dahinya. "Ada apa West?" tanyanya dengan nada terganggu.

Jerman hanya bisa mendesah. "Burungmu meminta perhatianmu, _bruder_ " tutur si pirang lelah.

Dan sebagai respon dari ucapan lelaki berbalutkan kemeja kotak-kotak dipadu suit ketat, sang Prussia segera menilik selangkangan kakinya.

"Bukan burung itu! Gilbird! Maksudku Gilbird!" seru Ludwig yang mengerti kakaknya salah paham sambil menunjuk si kuning yang masih ribut saja di kepala si albino.

Gilbert membulatkan bibirnya menjadi 'o'. Tangannya terulur sejurus kemudian dan dia mengusap puncak kepala Gilbird. Dia bergumam apa, Jerman tak dengar. Namun sepertinya keduanya saling berinteraksi. Hah… misteri memang bagaimana kakaknya mampu mengerti bahasa burung, tapi ini bukan pemandangan yang jarang hingga perlu dikagetkan.

Jerman terkejut saat tiba-tiba kakaknya berseru, "Kau benar! Aku lupa!" Dia segera menengadahkan kembali kepalanya, melihat ke arah kakaknya. Dan dia terkejut part II kala mendapati kakaknya mendekat ke arahnya dengan langkah lebar dan wajah serius.

"Luddy. Pinjam laptop! Aku harus mengurus sesuatu!" ujar si perak seraya menggebrakkan tangan di atas meja sebagai penegasan kepentingan.

Ludwig mendesah. "Kau bisa memakai laptopmu, _Bruder_."

" _Nein_. Aku butuh cepat. Kamarku jauh di bawah sana," kolot sang Prussian bersikukuh. Pemuda German itu ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja mendengar komentar kakaknya jujur saja. Ampun deh. Cuma berapa meter gitu jarak kantor ini dengan kamar kakaknya… dan si kakak bilang jauh? Astaga… bilang aja lagi males gerak.

"Iya, iya. Aku ambilkan," memundurkan kursinya, Ludwig membungkuk. Di laci paling bawah, dia ambil laptopnya yang hitam mengkilap. Tak lupa _charger_ dia ambil pula. Kemudian dia berikan laptop itu bersama seperangkatnya.

"Luddy, _paperwork_ ini dikumpulkan kapan?"

Huh? Dikumpulkan? Astaga… Prussia pikir tugas kantor macam PR gitu ya yang ada ketentuan 'pengumpulan'nya? Namun tentu saja adiknya tak mengatakan pemikiran itu. Dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa melukai hati sang kakak. "Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Bukan harus besok?"

"Tidak juga."

"Bagus. _Checking order_ an kadang memakan waktu. Tentu saja karena aku _awesome_! Banyak yang pesan daganganku akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu itu," balas Gilbert yang entah sejak kapan sudah kambali di tempat dan mulai membangkitkan laptop Ludwig. Lelaki kekar anggota Parlemen Jerman itu hanya bisa mendesah menanggapi kata-kata kakaknya. Dia pun kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Dan satu setengah jam waktu terlewat tanpa ada yang menyadari. Yang jelas, tiba-tiba saja ada ting-tong dari pintu depan.

Ada tamu.

"Biar aku saja. Kau kembalilah fokus." Katakan dia heran, iya, sang Jerman heran. Hm? Kakaknya menawarkan untuk membuka pintu? Bukannya biasanya meskipun kakaknya lagi nonton tv yang mana ruangannya di samping pintu masuk si kakak selalu enggan membuka pintu? Wow. Ada apa? Tapi nah. Mungkin kakaknya sedang berbaik hati. Karenanya, Ludwig tak memikirkannya berlarut-larut dan kembali memelototi pekerjaannya.

Kala kakaknya membuka pintu kantor, Ludwig bertanya, "siapa?" Seperti biasa, dia berbicara tanpa mengangkat kepala. Dia masih berkonsentrasi. Namun yang didapatkan dari kakaknya bukanlah jawaban. Dan itu membuat Ludwig terkejut! Kakaknya, tiba-tiba memutar kursinya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dengan sesuatu yang melengkung dan menciumnya panas.

Manik biru elektrik membulat. " _Bru_ —" dia ingin berkata, namun lagi mulutnya tersumpal bibir kakaknya. Panas adalah apa yang dapat dia rasakan tentang ciuman itu. Panas, nikmat, menggairahkan. Bagai beer kualitas atas yang mampu membakar organ.

Lidah kakaknya menyelip di celah bibirnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam rongga mulut, melakukan eksplorasi di sana. Dia bergerak liar. Atas-bawah-kanan-kiri dan bahkan depan-belakang dengan gerakan menusuk. Sang Jerman melenguh. H-huh? Kakaknya… apa yang dilakukan kakaknya? Dia ingin berontak namun tak kuasa. Nikmat membuat tubuhnya begertar dan napsu menuntun.

Si Pirang itu tersentak saat tangan kakaknya meremat balon di bawah sana. Dia menegang kala jemari lihai sang kakak naik turun di celananya menggoda macan yang tertidur. Dia sumpah ingin kejang begitu secara sensual, telunjuk nakal kakaknya menarik turun resleting celananya lalu mulai mengocok si kecilnya.

"O-oh! _Bruder! Bruder!_ " erangnya keras terbuai ekstasi tatkala Prussia melepaskan ciumannya. Dia hanya mengikuti alur dan mendesah-desah beberapa saat. Dia mempelajari bagaiman kakaknya mencumbunya. Dia mempelajari bagaimana kakaknya memainkan semua akan dirinya. Bahkan dia menurut kala kakaknya mengajaknya berdiri lalu melakukan ciuman panjang sambil gulung-gulung di tembok dan berujung masuk ke dalam kamar si pirang.

Dan sejak kaki menginjak beludru lembut kamar, semenjak _'klik'_ tanda kamar terkunci terdengar, sang Jerman berubah drastis. Dia yang semula malu-malu mau dan enggan melakukan apa-apa, segera membuas. Dengan cepat, dia membanting tubuh kakaknya ke atas ranjang. Gilbert terkejut tentu saja atas perubahan ini. Namun keterkejutannya tak bisa lama, karena detik berikutnya adiknya telah mendudukinya dan melancarkan serangan.

Dia mendesah. Adiknya dengan lihai mencontoh ajarannya beberapa menit silam. Dengan akurat sang Jerman melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menjilat-jilat, menggigit-gigit, menghisap, dan bahkan mulai membuka kaos seragam lama Prussia yang senantiasa dikenakan Gilbert. Sementara dirinya mendesah dan bergetar di bawah adiknya, Ludwig bekerja keras. Destinasi tangan besar Ludwig berikutnya adalah celana Gilbert. Sabuk sudah dia lepas kala tangan memainkan punting merah maroonnya. Hanya saja ketika akan melepas celana, Ludwig membeku.

Dia… merasakan sebuah tonjolan di kantung celana kakaknya.

" _Bruder_ , apa ini?" tanyanya seraya menepuk-tepuk kantung yang menyembul dan tampak penuh. Tapi dia tak menunggu jawaban dari Prussia. Karena insting membuatnya mencari tahu apa itu. Begitu dia menarik keluar 'sesuatu' itu, dia tercekat. Kata tak bisa keluar dari bibirnya yang terbuka-tertutup macam ikan koi bernapas.

Di tangannya kini ada _dildo_. _Dildo_ penuh tonjolan dilengkapi tombol _on-off_ yang masih diikat dengan… penyumpal mulut— _gag_ —dan juga kasa penutup mata. Ah! Ada pula _ringcock_! Lalu alat kecil seperti kerucut yang menempel jadi satu _stack_ dengan _ringcock_. Setelah diamati, ada seperti sikat di dalam kerucut kecil itu, dan dia pun dilengkapi _on-off_. Kala membaca tulisan kecil di sana, Jerman menganga sepenuhnya. I-ini adalah perangsang punting! Alat baru yang dangan di on-kan, akan langsung menggesek-gesek punting. Cara memakainya hanya dengan di tempelkan di punting, maka dia akan merekat. Darimana kakaknya….

"Aku memesan _online_ tadi. Dasar West. Kalau kau ingin melakukan S &M denganku, katakan dari awal."

Ludwig Beilschmidt terkesikap. _Was?_ Apa kata kakaknya? B-bagaimana kakaknya tahu dia…

Seolah bisa membaca Ludwig macam novel yang terbuka, Gilbert tertawa lirih. Dia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Kemudian dia berkedip. "West, pastikan settingan browsermu bukan _'continue where you left off'_ lain kali dan tolong… kalau menulis diary jangan di _sticky notes_ kalau tak ingin dilihat," katanya mengingatkan sang adik. "Jadi itu yang membuatmu tak konsetrasi pada pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini, hm?"

Muka Ludwig kontan saja memerah macam kepiting rebus. Tak semerah manik Gilbert sih, tapi cukuplah merah. " _B-bruder_ aku—" Telunjuk Gilbert menempel pada bibir Ludwig, menghentikan adiknya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. "Sssh, Lud. Aku juga menginginkanmu sedari dulu. Bahkan saat Russia melakukan semuanya padaku, aku membayangkan dia adalah dirimu. Kau bukan adik tak tahu diri seperti tulisanmu. Kau adik ter _-awesome_ yang aku punya!"

Manik biru Ludwig berkaca-kaca. Satu alasan dia tak berani menyentuh kakaknya dikarenakan kakakanya pernah mengalami hal buruk. Dia tahu seberapa kakaknya terluka di Russia sana. Dia sendiri begidik tiap melihat luka kakaknya dan membayangkan pipa menerobos masuk celah kakaknya setiap hari kala si perak itu terpenjara di Negara bersalju. Karenanya dia tak berani ungkapkan apa pun. Termasuk gairah _bdsm_ -nya pada sang kakak. Tapi kini kakaknya…

Tahu jika adiknya dilanda pikiran-pikiran berat, Gilbert segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher adiknya. Dia menekuk perutnya, melakukan sit-up kecil dan menahan badannya mengayang. Kemudian dia membisikkan kata-kata penuh nada menggoda pada mantan si kecilnya, "Pakaikan apa yang kubeli padaku Luddy. Dan nikmati panas tubuhku."

" _Ja. Werde es tun_ ," gumam lirih lelaki kekar itu seraya melepas ikatan dan memasukkan bola gag di mulut kakaknya dilanjutkan memasang yang lain. Kemudian penuh gairah, di saat bersamaan dia menekan tombol on.

Seketika saat tubuh di bawahnya mengurva akibat rangsang yang ada, dia menjilat bibirnya penuh napsu. Yang berikutnya dia melakukan ini itu pada tubuh ramping pucat yang dipamerkan untuknya. Dia menjamah tiap inci, dan memasukkan semua barang yang dapat dia ambil untuk menjamah lubang rektum di balik dua bukit.

Hm? Tak ada yang bilang Ludwig tak memiliki _sex toy_ koleksinya sendiri kan?

 **[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai… I'm new here. :3 salam kenal dan maafkan atas fic abal ini. R&R (?)


End file.
